Yu-Gi-Oh Arc V CrosseOver - Le Destin des 4 Dimensions
by Serrenaa
Summary: CrosseOvers de YGO ARC-V, YGO ZeXal et YGO 5D's, cet ficc raconte la découverte de l'Invocation Pendule par Yuya jusqu'au réveil du Roi Suprême : Zarc (contient BEAUCOUP d'OCs)
1. Chapter 1

A You Show :

 **Yuya** – Donc vous me proposer de faire un duel contre Strong Ijima a la place de mon père

 **Nico Smail** – En effet, Strong Ijima attendait beaucoup de ce duel, mais il n'a pas eu lieu et nous n'avons aucune nouvelles de votre père. Qu'en pensez vous.?

 **Yuya** – évidemment que j'accepte, c'est une occasion en or de prouver que je suis digne d'etre le fils de Sakaki Yusho !

 **Nico Smail** – C'est parfait alors rendez-vous cette après midi au stade n°2 de la LDS, fit-il en partant

 **Yuzu** – T'es sérieux, tu vas te faire laminer

 **Yuya** – Mais non, t'inquète !

 **Shuzo** \- Un de mes élève va affronter Strong Ijima, le Strong Ijima : JE SUIS EN FEU

 **Yuzu** \- PAPA, grogna-t-elle en l'assoment avec son éventaille

L'après-midi au stade de la LDS :

 **Nico Smail** \- Bienvenue cher spectateurs et merci d'etre la pour ademirer le duel qui opposera Sakaki Yuya le fils de Sakaki Yusho au champion en titre Strong Ijima

Les deux duellistes entrerent sur le terrain mais Yuya se fit huer, la honte

 **Spectateur 1** \- T'es mort Sakaki, Strong va te réduire en miettes

 **Spectateur 2** \- _C'est ce qu'on va voir_ pensa-t-elle

 **Strong** **-** Je te laisse le premier tour Sakaki puisque tu as eu le cran de venir m'affronter sans te defiler comme ton pere

 **Yuya** \- Mon pere ne s'est pas defiler, il a eu des ennuis se defanda-t-il

Le public explosa de rire

 **Nico Smail** \- Bien maintenant commençont le duel : Terrain D'Action : Donjon perdu

Le terrain d'action apparu

 **Strong / Yuya** \- DUEL

 **Yuya** \- Je commence, j'invoque Hippopotame a la mode Potartiste (N3 / ATK 800 ) je pose une carte face cacher et je termine mon tour !

 **Strong** \- C'est tout..? Bon alors je pioche lorsque je n'ai aucun monstre sur mon terrain je peut invoquer specialement Raihagi, Geurrier des Tennebre (N4 / ATK 2000) puis j'invoque normalement Rakko, Geurrier des Tennebre ( N4 / ATK 2100) puis je les sacrifies pour invoquer specialement Dahamo, Geurrier des Tennebre( N8 / ATK 2800) , Dahamo, Geurrier des Tennebre attaque son Hippopotame a la mode Potartiste

Yuya fit courir son Hippo afin d'attraper une Carte Action mais n'y arrive pas

LP YUYA - 2000

 **Strong** \- Je pose 2 cartes face cacher et je termine mon tour

 **Yuya** \- Je pioche, j'invoque normalement Secondane Potartiste ( N4 / DEF 2000 ), je pose 1 carte face cachée et je termine mon tour

 **Spectateur 3** \- T'est sur de vouloir te battre Sakaki

 **Strong** \- Je pioche,j'invoque Koroka, Geurrier des Tennebre (N4 / ATK 900), puis de ma main j'active la carte Perfusion qui me permet, 1 fois par tour, lorsqu'un de mes monstre attaque un monstre en mode défense, d'infliger des dommage persant, en avant Dahamo, Geurrier des Tennebre attaque Secondane Potartiste

 **Yuzu** \- ça va faire 800 points de dommage persant s'inquieta-t-elle

 **Ayu** \- Vous croyez qu'il peut gagner

 **Yoko** \- Ne t'inquiete pas, il va s'en sortir

 **Yuya** \- J'active la carte magie Thyphon d'Espace Mystique, elle me permet de detruir une carte magie sur le terrain, je choisi de detruire Perfusion  
L'attaque de Dahamo Geurrier des Tennebre, détruisit Secondane Potartiste mais Yuya ne reçu aucun dégat

 **Strong** \- J'active l'effet de Dahamo, lorsqu'il détruit un monstre en mode defense, il gagne 200 points d'ATK (= 3000 ), ensuite j'active la carte magie sur mon terrain : Dédoublage des Tennebre, elle me permet d'invoquer specialement depuis mon deck un monstre ayant la meme ATK qu'un autrre monstre sur mon terrain, je choisi d'invoquer Barbard, Geurrier des Tennebre (N6 / ATK 3000 ), mais en contrepartie je doit sacrifier un monstre sur mon terrain et je reçoit des dommage équivalant aux point d'ATK du monstre sacrifier, je sacrifie Koroka, Geurrier des Tennebre et je reçoit 900 point de dommage

LP STRONG - 3100

 **Tatsuya** \- C'est pas bon, maintenant il peut attaquer dirctement Yuya avec son Barbard

 **Shuzo** \- Allez Yuya, garde la tete froide et enflamme ta passion

 **Yuzu** \- Papa ta gueule fit-elle en lui donnant un coup d'évantaille

 **Strong** \- Aller, Barbard Geurrier des Tennebre attaque Sakaki Yuya directement

 **Yuya** \- J'active la carte magie Vortex Fouroyant, elle detruit tout les monstres sur ton terrain

 **Strong** \- J'active depuis mon terrain la carte piege Destruction des Tennebre, elle annule l'effet d'une carte magie ou piège et l'a detruit puis tu reçoit 500 point de dommage

LP YUYA - 1500

Yuya couru sur le terrain et attrapa une Carte Action

 **Yuya** \- J'active la Carte Action : Evasion, elle annule les dommages de combat

 **Strong** \- Grr, je termine mon tour

 **Yuya** \- Je pioche, je pose 3 cartes face cacher et je termine mon tour

 **Strong** \- Quel ennuie ! Je pioche, Dahamo Geurrier des Tennebre attaque le dircetement

 **Yuya** \- J'active la carte magie Sourire de Sauvetage, je gagne 100 point de vie pour chaque carte présente sur le terrain sans compter celle ci, i carte sur le terrain, je gagne 400 point de vie

LP YUYA - 1900

 **Yuya** \- Puis j'active la carte magie, Moitié Moitié, une fois par tour, elle divise les dommage reçu par 2, je reçois donc 1500 points de dommage

L'attaque frappa Yuya de plein fouette et il fut projeter en arrière

LP YUYA - 400

 **Yuya** \- Aîe, fit-il en se relevant

 **Strong** \- C'est fini, Barbard Geurrier des Tennebre, achève le

 **Yuya** \- Je...J'active la carte magie Livre de la Lune, elle me permet de faire passer un monstre en mode défense, je choisi Barbard Guerrier des Tennebre  
Barbard Guerrier des Tennebre passa en mode défense et l'attaque s'arreta

 **Strong** \- Tu viens de signer ton arret de mort, je sacrifie Barbard Guerrier des Tennebre et Dahamo Guerrier des Tennebre pour invoquer Jorusséa Guerrier des Tennebre (N9 / DEF 3500)

 **Ayu** \- Un niveau 9

 **Futoshi** \- Mais pourquoi en mode défense

 **Strong** \- Cette carte ne peut pas attaque mais j'active son effet, une fois par tour je peut prendre une carte de mon deck, je prend la carte Polymerisation Unique et je l'active, elle me permet de faire une fusion avec un seul monstre. Je fait donc fusionner Jorusséa Guerrier des Tennebre : épée des tennebre, guerrier corrompu fusionner et ne faite qu'un ! INVOCATION FUSION ! Démon des Enfers, Guerrier des Tennebre (N11 / ATK 4000 )

 **Public** \- OOOOHHHH

 **Nico Smail -** Une...Une invocation fusion !

 **Yuzu** \- Une fusion !

 **Ayu** \- Yuya n'a aucune chance

 **Futoshi** \- J'en ai des frisson !

 **Strong** \- Démon des Enfers, Guerrier des Tennebre attaque le directement

 **Yuya** \- J'active la Carte Action : FIN CAPITALE, elle met fin a la phase de combat

 **Strong** \- Grr...J'en finirai au prochain tour, je termine mon tour

 **Yuya** \- Je pioche...J'active la carte magie : Nouvelle Pioche du Destin, elle me permet de pioche 6 cartes, je...JE PIOCHE

Il regarda ses cartes...

 **Yuya** \- _Je n'ai aucune chance de le battre, c'est fini pensa-t-il_

Soudain son pendule se mit a briller et transforma 3 des cartes qu'il avait en main :

 **Yuya** \- Le destin...m'a dit de me battre JUSQU'AU BOUT

Le public était stupéfait en entendant cette phrase

 **Yuya** \- J'utilise Magicien Observateur des Étoiles d'échelle 8 et Magicien Observateur du Temps d'échelle 1 pour fixer les echelles pandules, je peut maintenant invoquer de monstres de niveau 2 a 7, balance toi pendule des âmes, dessine dans le ciel un arc de lumière INVOCATIONS PENDULE, apparaissez mes monstres : Dragon Pendule au Yeux Impaires (N7 / ATK 2500), Poisson Epée Potartiste (N3 / ATK 800 ) et Goritambour (N5 / ATK 1600)

 ****

 **Public** \- OOOOHHHH

 **Yuya** \- J'active l'effet de Poisson Epée et je diminu de 800 l'ATK de ton monstre ( monstre de Srong = l'ATK 3200) et j'active la carte Action -800 pour diminuer l'ATK de ton monstre de 800 points par monstre sur mon terrain y'en a 3 ton monstre perd donc 2400 points d'ATK (monstre de Srong = l'ATK 800) et enfin j'active l'effet de Goritambour : l'ATK d'un de mes monstre augemente de 600 points jusqu'à la fin du tour, j'augemante l'ATK de mon Dragon (ATK = 3100)

 **Strong** \- Comment, il y a un dysfontionnement non..?

 **Nico Smail** \- Je trouve sa bizard mais non

 **Yuya** \- En avant Dragon Pendule aux Yeux Impaire, attaque Démon des Enfers

 **Strong** \- J'active la carte Action : Evasion , les dommage de combat son annuler

 **Yuya** \- J'active l'effet pendule du Magicien Observateur du Temps, une fois par tour il annule l'effet d'une carte magie, continue ton attaque Dragon Pendule aux Yeux Impaire et je précise que lorsqu'il affronte un monstre de niveau 5 ou plus les dommage son doublé

ATK monstre Yuya = 3100  
} = 2300 point de dommage X 2 = 4600 point de dommage  
ATK monstre Strong = 800

LP STRONG - 0

Le terrain d'action disparu : personne n'y croyait, Sakaki Yuya venait de battre le champion des duels Strong Ijima

 **Nico** **Smail** – Alors Yuya quesque sa fait de battre un duelliste comme Strong Ijima ?

 **Yuya** – Je...J'ai gagné...?!

Tous se mirent a applaudir, aucun des amis de Yuya ne réalisait ce qui se passait :

 **Nico** **Smail** – Et...d'ou sortez vous cette fabuleuse invocation pendule ?

 **Yuya** – Je ne sais pas mais une chose est sur, pour moi la seule chose qui compte est que tous le monde est pris du plaisir a regarder ce duel  
Les applaudissements reprirent de plus belle :

 **Spectateur** **2** – _La machine est lancer, la révolution est en marche_ pensa-t-elle

Dans le bureau de Reiji Akaba, le présidant de la LDS :

 **Reiji** – L'invocation pendule, alors c'est ça le futur des Duel D'Action.?!


	2. Chapter 2

Le lendemain a You Show, il y avait un monde fou, on ne contait meme plus le nombre d'enfant venu s'inscrire :

 **Yuzu** \- Du calme, reclama-t-elle, chacun d'entre vous doit remplire un formulaire d'inscription mais attention, on n'acceptera pas tout le monde

 **Shuzo** \- Démonstration de L'invocation pendule dans 10min

Tous les enfants se mirent a crier

Yuzu retourna au vestière en entendant que tous se calme :

 **Gong** \- Et qui va affonter Yuya pour la démo

 **Yuzu** \- Ce sera moi répondit-elle

 **Ayu** \- T'es sur .?! Et d'ailleur il est ou Yuya ?

 **Futoshi** \- Aucune idée  
 **  
** **Shuzo** \- Je parie qu'il va arriver comme une star

 **Yuzu** \- Se serait bien son genre après la victoire d'hier

5min plus tard, Yuya ouvrit la porte de l'école a la voler :

 **Yuya** \- Prèt a ademirer L'INVOCATION PANDULE ?

 **Les enfants** \- OUAIIIIIIIIISSSSS :D

 **Yuya** \- En garde Yuzu !

 **Yuzu** \- Prèt a perdre ?

 **Un enfant** \- Quel prétancieuse dit-il a l'intention de Yuzu qui l'ingnora

Yuya et Yuzu se mirent en place et Shuzo activa le Terrain D'Action : Prairie Paisible

 **Yuya / Yuzu** \- DUEL

 **Yuya** \- Honneur au fille

 **Yuzu** \- Tu vas le regretter, a mon tour, j'invoque normalement Aria, Diva de la Musique (N4 / ATK 1600) puis comme j'ai un monstre Diva de la Musique sur mon terrain, je peut invoquer specialement Canon, Diva de la Musique (N4 / ATK 1400), je pose 2 carte face cacher et je termine mon tour

 **Yuya** \- Je pioche, _Magicien Observateur des Etoiles ça commence bien,_ j'invoque normalement Hippopotame a la Mode Potartiste (N3 / ATK 800 ), je pose une carte face cacher et je termine mon tour

 **Yuzu** \- Je pioche, lorsqu'il y a un monstre "Musique" je peus invoquer specialement Sonata, Diva de la Musique (N3 / ATK 1200) et j'active son effet, lorsqu'elle est invoquer specialement tous les monstre "Elfe" gagne 500 point d'ATK et de DEF = Aria (ATK 2100) , Canon (ATK 1900). Va y Aria attaque son Hippo

Son attaque réussi et l'Hippo de Yuya fut détruit

LP YUYA - 2700

 **  
Yuzu** \- C'est pas fini, Canon attaque Yuya directement

Yuya courut sur le terrain a la recherche d'une carte action, il en trouva finalement une, dans un arbre :

 **Yuya** \- J'active la carte action : Evasion, elle réduit les dommage de combat a 0

 **Yuzu** \- Il me reste encore un monstre, Sonata attaque le directement

 **Yuya** \- J'active la carte magie : Livre de la Lune, elle fait passer un monstre en mode défense, je choisi Sonata, Diva de la Musique

Le monstre de Yuzu passa alors en mode défense = Sonata (DEF 1000)

 ****  
 **Yuzu** \- Je termine mon tour. _Au prochain tour tu aura une grosse surprise_

 **Yuya** \- Je pioche, _Dragon pendule y manque plus que mon autre magicien ,_ j'active la carte magie : Spectacle des Jetons, grace a elle je peut invoque specialement 3 jeton Potartiste depuis mon deck : rejoigner nous mes amis Jeton ( les 3 monstre apparurent = N1 / DEF 0 ), je pose 2 carte face cacher et je termine mon tour

 **Yuzu** \- Je pioche, grace a l'effet de Canon je fait passer Sonata en mode attaque ( ATK 1200) mes diva attaquer ses 3 Jeton

Sonata, Aria et Canon détruirent les 3 jeton mais Yuya n'avait pas bouger :

 **Yuya** \- Maintenant tu peut plus attaquer, termine ton tour

 **Yuzu** \- A ouais tu crois, je sacrifie Aria et Canon pour invoquer Shopina, La Maestria de la Musique (N7 / ATK 2300) et grace a l'effet de Sonata elle gagne 500 point d'attaque (=ATK 2800) puis j'active son effet, je peut reprendre en main un LUMIERE de type "Elfe" depuis le cimtiere, je reprend Canon, Diva de la Musique et lorsqu'il y a un monstre "Musique" sur le terrain je peut l'invoquer specialement

 **Yuya** \- Comment ?

 **Yuzu** \- Va y Shopina fini en, attaque Sakaki Yuya directement

Yuya courut de tout les coté pour trouver une carte action, il chercha, trebucha et tombat tete la premiere sur une carte action

 **Yuya** \- Navré mais j'active la carte magie action : Evasion elle réduit les dommage a 0

 **Yuzu** \- Je sacrifie Sonata et Canon ( ATK Shopina = 2300) et j'invoque specialement Mosarta, La Maestria de la Musique (N8 / ATK 2600), Mosarta attaque Yuya

 **Yuya** \- J'active la carte magie : Fardeau de Puissance grace a elle tes monstre perdent 100 point d'attaque fois leur niveau :

Mosarta, La Maestria de la Musique / N8 : 100 X 8= 800 = ATK : 1800  
Shopina, La Maestria de la Musique / N7 : 100 X 7= 700 = ATK : 1600

L'attaque Mosarta était maintenant de 1800, de ce fait Yuya ne reçu que 1800 point de dommage

LP YUYA : 900

 **Yuzu** \- Je termine mon tour, au prochain tour t'es mort

 **Yuya** \- Je pioche, _le voilà,_ t'aura pas de prochain tour

 **Yuzu** \- Hein ? _Alors il va..._  
 _  
_ **Yuya** \- J'utilise Magicien Observateur des Étoiles d'echelle 8 et Magicien Observateur du Temps d'echelle 1 pour fixer les echelles pandules, je peut maintenant invoquer de monstres de niveau 2 a 7, balance toi pandule des ames, dessine dans le ciel un arc de lumiere INVOCATIONS PANDULE  
 _  
_  
 **ERREUR** **!**

 **Yuya** \- Quesque ...?

 **Les enfants** \- Alors c'était un trucage dirent-ils déçu

 **Shuzo** \- NON, attendez il doit y avoir une explication cria-t-il alors que tous les enfants partaient

 **Un mec** \- Et bat alors y se passe quoi demanda-t-il en entrend dans l'école que les enfants partaient

 **Shuzo** \- Yuya a raté son invocation pendule répondit-il alors que Yuzu et Yuya arrivait derrière lui

 **Yuya** \- J'imagine que tu veux plus t'inscrire et que maintenant tu pense que je suis un tricheur

 **Le mec** \- Un tricheur ? Toi ? N'inporte quoi et pour info je ne suis pas venu ici parce que t'a inventer une invocation, moi je cherche a apprendre des duels colle un sourire sur la tete des gens et je crois que j'ai trouver

 **Une fille** \- C'est pareil pour moi, invocation pendule ou pas faire sourire les gens c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi dit-elle

 **Shuzo** \- Alors vous vous inscrivez ?

 **La fille / le mec** \- Evidemment

Alors que son père sautait de joie, Yuzu l'assoma avec son évantaille :

 **Yuzu** \- Non mais t'es malade ou quoi, tu pourrais etre un minimum poli quand meme !

 **Yuya** \- Et c'est quoi vos nom ?

 **La fille** \- Moi je suis Dia

 **Le mec** \- Je m'appel Sora et vous

 **Futoshi** \- Moi c'est Futochi et eux c'est mes meilleurs amies Ayu et Tatsuya répondit-il en pointant du doigt ses 2 amies

 **Yuzu** \- Moi c'est Yuzu, lui c'est mon (idiot de ) père : Shuzo et c'est aussi le directeur de l'école dit-elle en montrant Shuzo du doigt

 **Yuya** \- Et moi c'est Yuya et lui c'est mon ami Gong

 **Shuzo** \- BIENVENUE A YOU SHOW cria-t-il

 **Yuzu** \- _Y'a des jours j'ai envie de le tuer_

 **Sora** \- SUPER mais je suis arriver ce matin et je sais pas ou dormir

 **Yuya** \- Y'a une chambre d'ami chez moi tu veux venir

 **Sora** \- OUIIIII

 **Yuzu** \- Et toi Dia, habite ou ?

 **Dia** \- Dans l'ancien appartement de ma tante, c'est a deux pas d'ici

 **Shuzo** \- Bien alors rendez vous demain a 16h

Tous rentrerent , Sora alla chez Yuya et Dia rentra dans un appartement sompteux et très bien décorer, elle entra et vit quelqu'un sur le canapé :

 **Dia** \- Quesque tu fait là ?

 **Inconnu 1** \- Je viens faire un petit coucou, t'a bon gout en matière de déco

 **Dia** \- Sérieusement !

 **Inconnu 1** \- OK, je viens te dire qu'il vont bientot rapliquer

 **Dia** \- Dans combien de temps ?

 **Inconnu 1** \- 3 semaine, 1 mois

 **Dia** \- Ok, connaissant Akaba Reiji il va les voir arriver a 100km

 **Inconnu 1** \- Je te laisse faire alors, A++

 **Dia** \- A++


	3. Chapter 3

Le lendemain matin chez les Sakaki :

 ****  
 **Sora** \- (ouvrant la porte de la chambre de Yuya ) DEBOUTTTT

 **Yuya** \- Ta GUEULEEE

 **Yuzu** \- Vos gueule la haut, Yuya bouge toi cria-t-elle alors qu'elle était au rez de chauser

 **Yuya** \- Il est quel heure .?

 **Sora** \- 8h40

 **Yuzu** \- (toujours au rez de chauser ) il te reste 10 min avant que je parte sans toi

 **Yoko** \- Le petit dejeuner est pret, dépeche toi

 **Yuya** \- Je suis en retard cria -t-il

Du côté de Dia, elle se réveilla vers 8h50 mais elle n'avait pas cours, elle se leva, prit sont petit dejeuner quand soudain son telephone sonna, un message :

 _Rejoin moi a Central Park le plus vite possible,_ _URGENT C'EST URGENT_

Dia, se dépecha, puis vers 9h15 elle etait a Central Park mais il n'y avait pas qu'elle, il y avait aussi des policier, des ponpier et beaucoup de civil regrouper autour de quelque chose, elle s'approcha et vit la chose : c'était une énorme pierre rouge qui semblait tomber du ciel avec ecrit dessus : **MORT A CEUX QUI OSE ME DÉFIER**

 **Inonnue 2** * - Tu vois pourquoi je t'ai demander de venir

 **Dia** \- Je pense qu'on peut prendre ca comme une menace de mort

 **Inconnue 2** \- Ils se croit telment puissant qu'il veut nou tuer plutot que nous transformer en carte

 **Dia** \- Et quesque vous fichez la ? toi et ***** ( inconnu 1 )

 **Inconnue 2** \- Il nous a envoyer pour te couvrir et s'assurer qu'il n,y est pas de dommage collatéraux comme la derniere fois

 **Dia** \- OK, mais que personne ne me voit avec vous, Akaba Reiji finirai par ce douter de quelque chose

 **Inconnu 2** \- T'inquiète pas pour ça, A+ alors

 **Dia** \- A+ ajouta-t-elle avant de partir l'ecole de la LDS

Du coté de Yuya, il était presque 16h lui Yuzu et Sora qui les avaient rejoit se dirigeaient vers quand soudain :

 ****  
 **Mec** \- C'est lui le grand Sakaki Yuya cria quelqu'un tous exiter en sautant sur Yuya

 **Yuya** \- T'es qui toi ?

 **Mec** \- Je suis le grand Sawatari Singo et voici ▪Xass, Xèss et Xuss▪mes trois meilleurs amis et oui ils sont jumeaux

 **Yuya** \- OK et tu veux quoi demanda-t-il

 **Sawatari** \- Un duel évidemment, vien au stade n°7 de la LDS on sera plus tranquille, au faite ce sont ? demanda-t-il en pointant du doigt Yuzu et Sora

 **Yuya** \- Yuzu et Sora, mes amies, mais je...

 **Sawatari** \- Allez tu ne voudrait pas deçevoir l'un de tes plus grand fan ?

 **Yuya** \- Ok, OK si tu insiste

 **Sawatari** \- Parfait c'est par là dit-il entousihaste en guidant Yuya, Yuzu et Sora vers le stade

Arriver au stade :

 **Sawatari** \- Et je pourrait voir tes carte pendules

 **Yuya** \- Bien sur en sortant les cartes de sa poche et en les mettants sous le nez de Sawatari qui lui les arracha des mains

 **Sawatari** \- Et c'est partie pour le duel

 **Yuya** \- Rend moi mes cartes, voleur

 **Sawatari** \- Pas question, je vais les utiliser contre toi hahaha

 **Yuzu** \- Espece de...

 **Xass** \- On insulte pas Mr Singo

 **Sora** \- Tu te prend pour qui

 **Xuss** \- Puisse que vous n'avez pas l'air de comprendre, que diriez vous d'un 3 contre 2

 **Sora / Yuzu** \- Quoi

 **Sawatari** \- Et toi si tu gagne je te rendrais tes cartes pendules dit-il en s'adressant a Yuya

 **Yuya** \- En garde, crevard

 **Sawatari / Yuya** \- DUEL  
( Meme duel que les épisodes 3 et 4 de l'anime )

Pendant le duel de Yuya :

 ****  
 **Xass** \- Pret pour le duel

 **Sora** \- Votre réputation va en prendre un coup !

 **Xess** \- Tres drole

 **Yuzu** \- Vous etes mort cria-t-elle

 **Xuss** \- Cela signifie que vous accepter notre defie

 **Yuzu / Sora** \- Évidemment

 **Xass** \- Alors place au duel

 **Xass/Xess/Xuss/Yuzu/Sora** \- DUEL

 **Xass** \- Je commence, j'invoque normalement Alpha, Guerrier Magnétique (N4 / ATK 1400 ), je pose une carte face cacher et je termine mon tour

 **Sora** \- Je pioche, j'invoque Lion Peuluchimal (N4 / ATK 1600), j'attaque Alpha avec mon Lion Peuluchimal

 **Xuss** \- J'active l'effet de Beta, Guerrier Magnetique que j'ai en main, lorsque Alpha, Guerrier Magnetique est attaque je peux l'invoquer specialement et mettre fin a la phase de combat ( Beta, Guerrier Magnetique = N4 / ATK 1700)

 **Sora** \- J'active la carte magie Polymérisation et je fais fusionner Lion Peuluchimal sur mon terrain et Lame du Lutin Tranchant dans ma main : Cros de la bete, lame du lutin' lorsque ces 2 la s'unissent plus rien ne peut les arreterINVOCATION FUSION - Lion Fourreur ( N7 / ATK 2400 )

 **Yuzu** \- Une fusion ?

 **Xess** \- Interressant

 **Sora** \- Je pose une carte face cacher et je termine mon tour

 **Xess** \- Je pioche, j'invoque normalement Gamma, Guerrier Magnetique ( N4 / ATK 1500) puis j'utilise la carte Reseau de Terrain, elle me permet de faire que plusieurs terrain n'en devienne qu'un seul, j'uni les terrain de Xass, Xuss et le mien ensuite j'utilise la carte Polymérisation Magnetique et je fais fusionner Beta, Alpha et Gamma

 **Sora / Yuzu** \- Quoi

 **Sora** \- _Ces minables peuvent._...

 **Xuss** \- Vousallez connaitre la terreur du monstre Magnetiqque le plus puissant

 **Yuzu** \- Ils jouent déjà leurs monstre le plus puissant

 **Xess** \- Apparait robot magnetique tous puissant, INVOCATION FUSION : Odira, Guerrier Magnetique Supreme (N10 / ATK 3100 )

 **Yuzu** \- C'est...

 **Sora** \- Un niveau 10...

 **Xess** \- J'active l'effet de Odira, une fois par tour il detruit tout les monstres venant de l'extra deck et inflige a son propriétaire des dommage égaux aux point d'ATK du monstre détruit

 **Yuzu** \- Sacré effet

 **Sora** \- Grr

 **Xass** \- Ton Lion Fourreur vien de l'extra deck, il est donc détruit et tu reçois ses 2400 point d'ATK en dommage

LP SORA - 1600

 **Sora** \- Espece de...

 **Xess** \- Je termine mon tour

A SUIVRE...

Info :

Inconnue 2 = Ca veux dire que c'est pas le meme que celui du chapitre précédent

Xass / Xess / Xuss = Dans l'anime c'est les 3 potes de Sawatari


End file.
